Never
by sillygirl2
Summary: Ashley and Spencer meet during senior year and are toatal oppisites but oppisites attrack right? also Kyla finds love she never really knew untill now. Spashley AU.
1. coffee accident

Beep! Beep! Beep! "AAAAAAAAHHHHHH", I screamed. 'I hate that fucking alarm clock and I so don't feel like going to school today.

**I.N.D.E.P.E.N.D.E.N.T. Do you know what that mean man !**

**I.N.D.E.P.E.N.D.E.N.T. Do you know what that mean man !**

'Where's my stupid cellphone'. Ah HA gotcha. 'Let's see who's calling'. It's from my best friend Samantha telling me to "Get my lazy ass up and come to school". I don't want to go... Ah fuck it I'll go anyway one more day won't kill me ... well at least I hope it won't.

No ones P.O.V 

Ashley got up and showered and dressed and headed downstairs to the kitchen for some breakfast.

--

Ashley's P.O.V 

Ugh! All we have is that stupid special K my mom bought so she could loose weight she must have threw out all my cereal to make room for hers. Oh well I'll just stop by Star bucks and pick me and up some coffee and a muffin.

'I think this is the first time I'll be on time for my first class'.

Guess what I thought wrong just as I was walking up to my friends coffee and muffin in hand a girl crashes into effectively knocking coffee all over me and her and my muffin (my only breakfast I might add) hits the ground.

"Ugh you clumsy bitch look what you did", I screamed, "I so sorry I didn't mean too here let me help you up", a sweet voice says.

I look up to see the destroyer for the first time since the accident and my eyes meet the most beautiful blue eyes I've ever seen. Her hand is outstretched to me waiting for me to take it. I slowly reach my hand out to hers and gently take her hand. As I did I feel A sort of jolt run through my hand. She gently pulls me up so I can face her.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to I'm new her and I was just trying to find my first class quick so I wouldn't be late again I'm so sorry", she says now a little breathless for talking so fast.

"No it's okay I'm sorry I snapped at you I have an extra shirt in my locker anyways so I'll be okay ".

Usually I wouldn't be this nice I would cuss the girl out so bad I would send her away crying and believe me I've done it before,but this girl seems different. Straight blond hair, blue eyes, smooth skin and the most beautiful looking body you would ever see, I think tis girl is my dream girl. As we stand here and watch each other I realize if we don't go now we'll be extra late for class , because we're already 5 minutes late.

"Oh shit we're late we better go", I say. And she stops staring and looks at her watch and says

"You're right we better go".

As I start to speed walk to my class she suddenly grabs my hand 'god her skin is so smooth'.

" Um you might want to change your shirt first" Shit! I forgot all about I so got detention Oh well fuck it I don't give a fuck.

"Yeah you're right we'll I'll see ya later", I say and start walking towards my locker when she suddenly yells out "Hey what's you're name". I turn to her and Yell "

You'll find out really soon", and with a smirk I turn and start walking to my locker again. I hope I see her again she's really pretty WHOA! Where the fuck did that come from. It must be from stress from school. 'God I hate this this place, I gotta get out of here soon good thing I'm a senior.


	2. class Time

Ashley walks into class 15 minutes late. She looks around the room and spots the blond girl she just had an conversation with. She's about to go up to her seat, but the teacher stops her.

"Ashley you're fifteen minutes late", says miss Hollister.

"No shit miss Sherlock", Ashley says with an annoyed face. The class lets out some giggles.

Miss Hollister walks up to Ashley and say "You have detention for the rest of the week including today", and with that Miss Hollister goes back up to the board and starts teaching.

Ashley lets out a big dramatic sigh and goes to her seat. You see Ashley is very good in school all A's and B's and most of the teachers like her, even if most of the time Ashley breaks the rules, but every since that day Ashley played that practical joke on Miss Hollister last year she has not liked Ashley since.

Ashley looks down at her work and finishes it quickly knowing that its really easy. Ashley glances a the blond girl from earlier and thinks to herself 'She is really hot, and her legs are to die for especially in that denim skirt.

A piece of paper lands on Ashley's desk. Ashley quickly unfolds it and starts to read, ' Hey ash what happen to seeing you dis morning w/b '.

Ashley looks around and her eyes finally land on her friend Samantha. Samantha look at Ashley and mouths **write back**. So Ashley quickly writes back and throws it o Samantha's desk.

Samantha quickly unfolds it and starts reading, ' Had an accident wit the hot new blond girl to my left'. Samantha turns her head and throws a smirk Ashley's way.

Ashley mouths **shut up** and goes back to to waiting for class to end.

Finally the bell rings and class let's out, Ashley gets up and follows blond girl out into the hall way. Ashley walks up behind the girl and taps her on the shoulder and the blond girl turns to face her and soon as blond girl sees it's Ashley she smiles.

"So I finally found out what your name was Ashley", she says.

"Yeah well I don't know you're name so how about telling me it" ?, asked Ashley.

"Well I'm Spencer, Spencer Carlin and I just moved here from Philadelphia", she says.

"Well as you know I'm Ashley, Ashley Davis and I was born here", Ashley says with a smile.

Spencer laughed and said " Okay thats cool".

"So Spencer I was wondering if you would want to sit with me and my friends at lunch since your new here ad all".

"Sure I would love to". The bell rings. "Well I'll see you at lunch Ashley".

"See ya there Spencer", Ashley says and then starts walking to her next class.

Ashley thinks to herself ' I can't wait to tell Samantha about Spencer she is going to be so jealous of me', Ashley thinks with a smile.

Okay guys this is the 2nd chapter tell what you think about it. And sorry it's so short guys i promiss longer chapters in the future. All reveiws are welcome !


	3. gettting to Know

The next few classes went by with little excitement or enjoyment.

RRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG

The bell had finally rung signaling that it was time for lunch.

'Finally I can't wait to meet up with Sam and tell her about Spencer', Ashley thought as she headed towards the Lunch room.

When Ashley got there she got her lunch and quickly walk over to her friends.

"Hey Ash", Samantha greeted her with a smile.

"Hey Sam Guess what", Ashley said excitingly .

"Uh you ate sugar pops for breakfast", samantha said sarcastically.

"No I met a hot blue eyed blond girl today and she's sitting with us.

At this Samantha pouted"You always get the hot blonds Ash I'm always stuck with brunettes".

Ashley raised and eyebrow at her "And what exactly is wrong with brunettes".

Samantha's eyes widened "Uh nothing absolutely nothing I mean their hot".

"Yeah okay"

Ashley looked around and saw that the Spencer was heading toward her table. She got there and smiled at Ashley.

Ashley smiled back and said "Hey Spencer".

"Hey Ashley"

"Spencer these are my friends and my best friend samantha", Ashley said pointing to Samantha.

"Hi Spencer nice to meet you".

"You too Samantha".

You see Samantha is not always joking and playing around and acting like an ass. She's really sweet, kind and caring that's why Ashley is her best friend. They protect each other and they always go to the other for advice or comfort. Ashley has seen Samantha get hurt many times before and Ashley feels thats it her job to stop that from happening and vise versa.

Lunch went by in minutes and they were spent with Samantha, Ashley, Spencer and Ashley's friends joking around. During then Ashley made a joke about how terrible Samantha look, but it was just a joke. Samantha Ashley looks really beautiful in Ashley's and anyone else's opinion. She's 4'8, dark black straight hair and beautiful tanned skin.

As the final bell rang Ashley got up and started heading to the parking lot to go home. That is until she say Spencer sitting on a bench alone.

"Hey Spence what's wrong".

"Oh nothing my asshole brother took off with one of those slutty cheerleaders and left me without a ride, but I'll just call my dad he'll pick me up".

".You know I could give you a ride home"

"Really"

"Yeah it would be no problem", said Ashley with a smile.

Spencer smile back , "that would be great thank you".

"Welcome"

Ashley then lead Spencer to her car and when Spencer saw it her mouth literally dropped.

"Oh My Gosh this is your car".

"Yep it's my car".

Ashley car was a red Lamborghini with blazing lighting strips across the side.

Spencer and Ashley got in and Spencer gave Ashley directions to her house.

'Wow she's really hot plus kind and sweet I think I like her maybe I don't know yet for sure", thought Spencer.

Ashley finally pulled in the Carlin's driveway noticing it's not far from their school or Ashley's house.

"So Spencer do you want to come over to my place tomorrow, we could hang out and watch or movie or something only if you want to", Ashley rambled and she blushed.

'Wow I don't don't blush I can't believe I just did dang she got me blushing, Ashley thought.

"Of course after school I'm all yours", Spence said with a smile.

"Okay well I'll see you then okay"

"Okay'

And with that Spencer got out of the car and headed towards her door just as she was about to go I she turned around and waved. Ashley waved back and started pulling out of the driveway.

'Oh I so got to get home so I can tell samantha about this, this is awesome ", Ashley thought with a smile on her face.

Okay guys tell me what you think. It is longer, but I want u guys opinion. And a surprize might be waiting for Ashley when she gets there maybe. you'll have to wait and find out.

:


	4. AN

Sorry about the delay guys but recently I have got allergies and I have small cavities and need braces. That's way I hav'nt been on latly but I will be to tell you if ashley has a surprize at home. 


	5. Fucking freeloaders

Ashley pulls up into the driveway and stop at the gate. She leans over and punches the code in and the gates immediately open up.

Ashley parks her car next to her other cars,but then notices there's another car park in one of her 8 parking spots.

"It looks new must be one of my moms new cars", Ashley thought as she punched in the code for the front door to unlocked.

Ashley walked in and headed straight for her room to call Samantha to tell her about Spencer coming over tomorrow.

As Ashley walked through the halls towards her room she heard music. She followed to where it was coming from.

She found out it was coming from her sister's Kyla's room. Her sister had just found out her mom was sick and went back to leave with her for a few months and said she'd be home when summer starts.

'It couldn't be Kyla in theres still 2 more months till summer time so that must mean...OH MY GOD someone broke into my house must be one of them freeloaders thinking I left on a trip somewhere and they could live here while I'm gone...OH hell to the no', Ashley thought walking towards one of the main closets.

Ashley reached in and grab her old silver baseball bat she used to play with when she was little.

Ashley walk back towards the room and stopped in front of the door.

"Okay Davis time to kick someone's ass", Ashley whispered to herself.

Ashley then kicked the door open and ran towards the only other figure in the room and swung at them.

"EEEEEEEEPPPPPPPP", shrieked the other person as they ducked and barley missed the wrath of Ashley's bat.

"Hold still you fucking freeloader so I can hit your ass", Ashley yelled as she continuously swung the bat at the person with the person lucky enough to have dodged the swings so far.

"Ashley you crazy ass bitch it's me your sister dumb ass", yelled the person.

Ashley stopped swinging and looked at the person closely before dropping the bat and gasping.

"Kyla what are you doing here you shouldn't be here for another two months", Ashley said in shocked.

Kyla looked at Ashley with a sarcastic smile and said"Hi to you to psycho sister of mines".

"Sorry I thought you were one of those freeloaders looking for a free place to stay", Ashley said with an apologetic smile knowing very well she could have seriously injured her sister.

"Yeah well I am so not throwing a surprise party for your birthday who knows what you do to a room full a people".

"Alright get over it I said sorry gosh, so like I said why are home so early I thought you wouldn't be here till' summer".

"Well my mom got much better actually she's doing very good and she told me not to worry about her and practically kicked me out of the house, she said I worried to much".

"Oh OK well I'm glad she doing better I'll catch up with you later sis gotta call Samantha and tell her something important", Ashley said walking towards the door.

Kyla smirked and asked "really what's so important "?

"Ashley stopped at the door and faced Kyla. Ashley then scoffed and rolled her eyes and said"Like I'd ever tell you".

Ashley walked into her room and closed the door. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed Samantha's number.

It rang a few times before someone answered"Hello"?

"Hey Sam"

"Oh hey Ash I haven't heard from you in lately what's up"?

"You remember Spencer right"?

"Yeah Why"

"Well I invited her to my house after school".

"But ash tomorrow is our movie night"

"I know but one extra person won't kill us".

"Yes it will, because I'll be the third wheel", Samantha whines.

"No you won't...Oh you know what I'll invited Kyla".

"Your sister I thought she was in Baltimore with her mom"?

"She was but, she came home today so I'll invite her".

"Oh okay that sounds cool", Samantha says excitingly. Ashley knows the dark haired girl has had a crush on her sister since forever, but unfortunately Kyla never notices and Samantha is always left trying to impress her. Ashley felt bad for her friend, but she knew she couldn't stop the girl from liking Kyla.

"Oh okay so I'll see you tomorrow right"?

"Yeah of course"

"Okay bye"

"Bye"

Ashley looked over at her clocked seeing it was only 4:54pm. Decided to do something to occupy her time. So she pulled out her note book and started writing random lyrics down.

After awhile she got tired and changed into some shorts and a white beater and went to sleep, hoping tomorrow would go well.

Hey guys sorry I haven't been posting lately because of everything happening but I finally got some tome and strength to write a new chapter so tell me what do you think.


End file.
